


"When Alfred's Away..."

by CastleCanary



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Hair, Brother/Brother Incest, Father/Son Incest, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Incest, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleCanary/pseuds/CastleCanary
Summary: He heard his three sons making their way towards the pool.“Hey, Bru- Wow.”Dick Grayson, his oldest son in his bright blue swim trunks, walked up to see his naked father sunbathing.“Didn’t think you were home, B. Lookin’ good.”Bruce turned his head, looked at his eldest and smiled.“Thank you, Dick.”•Or... Alfred's out of the mansion & Bruce gets caught sunbathing in the nude by his dirty sons.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	"When Alfred's Away..."

Bruce started collecting his things. Sunglasses. Sun tan oil. Beach towel.

He made his way through empty Wayne Manor. Left his cell phone charging on the nightstand. Today was about ignoring all outside distractions. Whether they considered Bruce Wayne or The Batman. And doing things that actually relaxed Bruce.

Bruce used to be so dedicated... Hell, obsessed with stopping crime in Gotham. But almost 20 years and Bruce had accomplished so much in bringing Gotham to peace & safety. 

Now he could have days, even weeks to just relax and let GCPD or another superhero team handle new tasks.

Since entering his 40’s, Bruce has learned to enjoy some new things. He used to hate the daytime. The bright shining sun, the extreme heat. But now Bruce loved bathing in it. 

Especially if he got to do it in the nude.

Bruce made his way to the backyard of the mansion. No maids or workers around the mansion and Alfred was off with his girlfriend, Maggie. Bruce had his belongings and made it the beach chair near the pool. 

Bruce put on his black sunglasses, then looked around to make sure nobody was around. He stripped out of his dark gray shorts into complete nudity. 

Bruce squirted some tanning oil in his hands and rubbed his naked body. Bruce’s wet hands made circular motions around his hairy body. Chest, stomach, legs then his ass cheeks. 

He laid back all the back in the dark blue beach chair, took a deep breath and relaxed. Bruce in all his naked glory soaked up the sun. 

•

Almost an hour later, Bruce heard commotion from the manor. 

He heard his three sons making their way towards the pool.

“Hey, Bru- Wow.”

Dick Grayson, his oldest son in his bright blue swim trunks, walked up to see his naked father sunbathing. 

“Didn’t think you were home, B. Lookin’ good.”

Bruce turned his head, looked at his eldest and smiled.

“Thank you, Dick.”

“Hey, Grayson. Who you talkin-”, Jason in his bright red swimming trunks, walked up to Dick and stopped in tracks.

“Wow! Lookin’ good there, old man. Nice to see you so comfortable for a change.”

Bruce looked at his middle child.

“Thank you, Jason. I can always rely on you for a kind word.”

Tim walked up in his bright green shorts with a bottle in his hand.

“Where do you guys wanna do th- Oh, wow. Hey, Bruce.”

Bruce turned his head to see his youngest son. 

“Hello, Timothy.”

Bruce noticed that Tim had a bottle of lube in his hand. 

Bruce turned his head back to Dick & Jason.

“What were you boys planning to do together?”

Dick & Jason were staring at Bruce’s exposed manhood. And were clearly hard in their swimming trunks.

Jason responded, “Oh, you know... Play with each other hard and rough.”

Jason kneeled down to smile right in Bruce’s face.

“Boys will be boys.” Bruce said and smirked.

“Come on, boys. Let’s go play for Daddy.” Dick said.

Dick, Jason and Tim moved in front of Bruce and in between the pool.

“Guess we can lose these.” Tim said and removed his trunks.

Dick and Jason laughed as they followed. 

All three of Bruce’s sons had their bottoms exposed right in front of him then proceeded to jump right into the pool.

Bruce watched his naked sons engaged playfully together.

The boys swam on their backs as their hard cocks stuck out the water.

Diving their heads under water as their legs, ass cheeks and balls shot up in the air.

Naked Dick & naked Tim teaming up against naked Jason wrestling.

These three young men he raised, were being playful in such an innocent but not so innocent manner. All of them in this brotherhood of trust, nakedness and joy.

Nothing made Bruce’s cock harder. 

Plus Alfred was going to be out of the house all day… Bruce could enjoy this.

Bruce got up from his chair and walked over to the edge of the pool.

Bruce stood as the boys swam over to their father. All of the looking up and admiring the sight of their naked father standing naked in the sunlight with his long and stiffened manhood over them.

“Since you boys decided to make your dad good and hard. I’m expecting you boys to take care of your old man’s cock.”

The Batboys all looked at each other and smiled. 

“Yes, sir.” They said at once.

•

The Batboys all bent over. They all got out and moved to the other side of the pool where the white beach chairs had all been lined up near each other.

The boys had gotten on each chair of their own chairs. All the chairs already extended out so they got on their hands and knees. All three batboys bent over to expose their assholes in the sun.

Bruce stayed back for a moment to admire his sons’ beautiful assholes in the hot, summer light.

“Look at all those pretty, pretty holes.” 

Dick looked back and asked “Whose got the prettiest?”

Jason quickly answered, “Me. Old man can't get enough of my ass.”

Tim responded. “In your dreams. Bruce always says how mine’s so pretty.”

“Now, now, boys,” Bruce began. “Daddy loves all his holes equally.”

It was true. Bruce did love each of his sons’ holes for different reasons.

Dick’s asshole was very, very pink. Still clearly tight but Bruce knew Dick used it outside of the family.

Jason’s asshole was red. Red & angry like Jason was but still beautiful and eager for someone to love it.

Tim’s asshole was dark pink, small and clearly he never used outside of the family.

And all of them didn’t have one hair on their asses either.

All his sons’ beautiful asses made Bruce’s mouth water and cock so hard.

“But the question is which hole gets Daddy’s cock first?” 

Bruce moved closer and bent down. 

“Will it be my pretty bird?” Bruce asked while rubbing Dick’s hole. Dick started lightly moaning

“My jaybird?” Bruce took his hand and started rubbing Jason’s hole. 

“Please me, old man”

“Or my little bird?” Bruce took the same hand and finally rubbed Tim’s hole.

“Dad… That feels so good.”

Bruce stood back and sucked the fingers he had touched his sons’ assholes with.

Bruce took the fingers out his mouth, “Guess we’ll decide with classic, eeny-meeny-miney-mo.”

Bruce took his stiffened manhood in his hand and started…

“Eeny…” Bruce took his hard cock and hit Dick’s exposed asshole with it.

“Meeny…” Bruce’s cock then hit Jason’s hole.

“Miney..” Bruce’s cock now hit Tim’s hole.

“Moe.” Bruce’s cock hit Dick’s hole once again.

“Catch a…” Bruce’s cock hit Jason’s hole once again. 

“A batboy.” Bruce’s cock hit Tim’s hole once again.

“By his hole.” Dick’s hole got hit again.

All the batboys laughed at Bruce’s version of the song.

“If he cums…” Jason’s hole got hit again.

“Let him go.” Tim’s hole got hit again.

“Eeny. Meeny. Miney. Mo.”

Cock hit. Cock hit. Cock hit. 

Bruce’s manhood finally landed on his eldest son’s hole.

Tim groaned. Jason said, “Of course it’s golden boy.

Dick pointed his tongue out in front of his brother’s face.

“Don’t worry, Tim & Jason. You’ll get your turns with daddy.”

Bruce leaned down to get the bottle of lube Tim had earlier.

“In the meantime, you boys open up each other’s holes for when Dad needs them.”

Bruce opened the bottle. Jason turned and held out his right hand. Tim turned and held out his left hand. Bruce squirted the lube in his sons’ hands so they could enjoy each other's company while Bruce gave his eldest attention.

Bruce lubed his own fingers, “You ready for this, Richard?”

Dick turned back, “Always, Dad.”

Bruce smiled as he inserted his index finger inside his oldest son’s ass.

Dick moaned loudly as the attention of his sensitive spot carried on.

Bruce began moving his wet finger in and out of Dick’s ass.

Jason's wet finger moved inside of Tim’s ass. Tim began moaning as his own wet finger moved inside Jason’s ass.

“Oh fuck yeah, Timmy!” 

Jason moaned as he and Tim were bent over beside each other, finger-fucking each other’s holes while their older brother was getting finger-fucked by their father.

Bruce moved his middle finger to meet his index finger inside Dick’s ass. 

“Oh fuck, Bruce! Just give me your cock before I cum!” Dick yelled.

“Yeah, old man… I’m close to blowing my load right now.” Jason stated.

“Same here, Dad.” Tim finally states.

“Ok, boys. Daddy’s about to give you all what you all want.”

Bruce lubed himself before sticking his manhood in his sons’ holes.

First, Bruce fucked Dick. 

Bruce began slamming into his first son’s ass as his middle and youngest sons were still bent over and watched waiting for their turns.

“OH FUCK, BRUCE! I’M ABOUT TO CUM!” 

Dick started cumming while his father was still fucking very hard.

“That’s my pretty bird.” 

Bruce put his hand under Dick’s chin to guide Dick while Dick was still bent over and placed his lips on his son’s.

The father & son started kissing passionately after his son’s orgasm.

They stopped and Bruce said, “Alright, Jaybird. Your turn.”

Bruce easily slid his cock inside his second son's ass. 

“Oh fuck yeah! Fuck me, old man!”

Bruce kept fucking Jason. Tim still bent over waiting his turn while Dick while stood, still naked with cum on his cockhead and watched the scene between his father and younger brothers.

“Fuck, old man! I’M GONNA CUM!

Jason’s cockhead started shooting white substance between his legs as his father kept fucking.

Bruce stopped to place his hand under Jason’s chin and raised him to meet his lips. 

“That’s Jaybird.”

Jason being a breathing mess still tried to kiss his father back.

Bruce pulled his hard cock out his middle son’s ass.

“And finally, my Timothy.”

Tim smiled at his father as Bruce lined up his body to fuck to his youngest son.

“On your back, son. Daddy’s gonna fuck you special for being so patient.”

Tim smiled widened as he laid on his back, put his legs in the air and showed his father his hole in a new position.

Tim loved that Bruce was his father.

Bruce proceeded to put his cock inside Tim’s ass.

Tim moaned at the feeling of not only his father’s manhood stretching him out but also his father's hand wrapped around his own unattended manhood.

Bruce started to fuck and stroke his youngest son as his oldest and middle sons stood naked with their arms wrapped around each other.  
Jason & Dick watched their younger brother get plowed by their father.

Tim loved all this attention Bruce was giving him but Tim couldn’t take much more…

“Fuck, Dad! I’M GONNA CUM!

“Cum for me, Tim! CUM FOR DADDY!!!”

Tim screamed out as he started cumming right in his father’s hand.

Bruce gave a few more strokes as Tim’s manhood softened down.

Bruce knelt down & Tim rose up as Bruce’s hard cock was still inside Tim’s ass. They started kissing each other.

“That’s my babybird. My babybird is so good and patient.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

Tim & Bruce kept kissing.

Bruce stopped and pulled his still hard cock out of his youngest son’s ass. 

Bruce stood, looked at Dick & Jason and pointed at his still stiffened member.

“And you boys ever doubt your old man’s stamina…”

Tim laughed as Jason & Dick rolled their eyes.

“Now who’s gonna help their old man bust his own nut?”

Tim instantly got up to stand up and wrapped his hand around his father’s hard cock.

“I will, Dad.”

“Oh I knew you would, babybird. You’re always so good to daddy.”

Bruce pecked at Tim’s lips with his own. 

Bruce looked at his two oldest sons.

“Either of you little pervs gonna help your old man bust one?”

Dick & Jason shrugged. 

Dick took the bottle of lube and then the naked Dick & naked Jason walked over to their naked father & naked brother.

“Might as well… Since we’re already out here.” Jason said.

Bruce blinked at his second son and deadpanned, “Gee, Jason. You’re thinking about me…”

Tim & Dick laughed as Jason winked at his father.

Jason placed his hand under his father’s nutsack and started fondling them.

Dick got behind Bruce and started lubing up his fingers.

“Bet you’ll really like this, Bruce.”

“Dick, what are you- Oh, fuck!”

Dick slid his wet finger inside his father’s ass.

“Oh yeahhh, son. Kept finger-fucking your old man.”

Now, Bruce had Tim stroking him off, Jason playing with his balls and Dick finger-fucking his hole.

“Your old man’s almost there…”

3… 2… 1...

Bruce was done for.

Bruce groaned as he started shooting his seed on the pool pavement.

He breathed out his orgasm as his youngest held his softening manhood.

Bruce started laughing. 

“I love my beautiful boys so much.”

Tim kissed Bruce’s right cheek. Jason kissed Bruce’s left cheek.  
Then Dick kissed the back of Bruce’s neck.

“We love you too, Dad.”

•

For the rest of the day, Bruce & the boys spent the day casually naked around each other.

They continued swimming, sun bathing, then finally made their way to the mansion.

Bruce & his sons made lunch together. Everybody was pitching in in their birthday suits. Soft cocks casually swung and ass cheeks bounced away as they prepared their food.

They sat at the kitchen table with no clothes and proceeded to enjoy their meal. The boys made jokes and laughed as Bruce smiled.

Then somebody walked in the kitchen…

Alfred walked in. Fully clothed in summer clothes. To see his son completely in the buff with his three grandsons who were also completely in the buff.

Bruce dropped his food on to his plate and panicked inside.

“Well… I see you boys found a way to preoccupy yourselves while I was away.” Alfred casually greeted.

“Thank god and heaven Maggie didn’t make her way inside as well. I don’t get paid enough for this…” 

Then Alfred casually walked out of the kitchen.

Bruce’s sons busted out laughing.

Bruce laughed with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: CastleCanary and comments/kudos are very much appreciated! <3


End file.
